icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael Andersson (b. 1966)
This article is about the player born in 1966. For the player of the same name born in 1959, please see Mikael Andersson (b. 1959). | birth_place = Malmö, SWE | career_start = 1982 | career_end = 2003 | draft = 18th overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres }} Mikael Andersson (born May 10, 1966 in Malmö, Sweden) is a retired Swedish professional ice hockey forward who played 15 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Buffalo Sabres, Hartford Whalers, Tampa Bay Lightning, New York Islanders and Philadelphia Flyers. Andersson is now serving as a scout for the Lightning. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 Rochester Americans AHL 20 10 4 14 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Buffalo Sabres NHL 32 1 9 10 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Rochester Americans AHL 42 6 20 26 14 9 1 2 3 2 1986-87 Buffalo Sabres NHL 16 0 3 3 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Rochester Americans AHL 35 12 24 36 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Buffalo Sabres NHL 37 3 20 23 10 1 1 0 1 0 1988-89 Rochester Americans AHL 56 18 33 51 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Buffalo Sabres NHL 14 0 1 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Hartford Whalers NHL 50 13 24 37 6 5 0 3 3 2 1990-91 Springfield Indians AHL 26 7 22 29 10 18 10 8 18 12 1990-91 Hartford Whalers NHL 41 4 7 11 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Hartford Whalers NHL 74 18 29 47 14 7 0 2 2 6 1992-93 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 77 16 11 27 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 76 13 12 25 23 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 36 4 7 11 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Vastra Frölunda HC SEL 7 1 0 1 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 64 8 11 19 2 6 1 1 2 0 1996-97 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 70 5 14 19 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 72 6 11 17 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 40 2 3 5 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 7 0 1 1 0 6 0 1 1 2 1999-00 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 36 2 3 5 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 New York Islanders NHL 19 0 3 3 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Vastra Frölunda HC SEL 48 10 6 16 12 3 0 0 0 2 2001-02 Vastra Frölunda HC SEL 47 14 15 29 65 9 0 1 1 6 2002-03 Vastra Frölunda HC SEL 43 6 6 12 43 16 1 3 4 6 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 761 95 169 264 134 25 2 7 9 10 External links * * Category:Born in 1966 Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Sweden Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Frölunda HC players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:1998 Olympian Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Retired in 2003